The Past Is Exactly That
by Splash Fate
Summary: A girl faced with a decision chooses to stay by her friends…but two years later will her past and the decisions she’s made start to come after her and the newsies in the near future please r/r
1. Europe or New Yawk

I don't own Newsies, they belong to Disney. Although you can wish right. I do own all the characters not mentioned in the movie. Yay for me. Note the sarcasm. 

A/N This is my first story so please be kind. *ducks to avoid any possible flying objects* Please forgive me if the Newsie dialect is wrong. I'm just starting to get the hang of it. Any reviews and suggestions would be highly appreciated. And I apologize if I may steal someone's newsie name. If I do it was not my intent.

                                                    The Past Is Exactly That                                                                  Chapter 1 

"I'se don't owe you anyt'ing." A girl that looked about 15 shouted at the man glaring evilly at her. With shoulder length auburn hair and sharp green eyes, you could tell she inherited her looks from her mother and the more Irish side of her family. She was a pretty slender girl and somewhat tall for her age, which didn't hurt her in the way of looks. She began to dart away when the man grabbed her by the arm.

"You may not owe it to me, but you do to your mother." He had run out of patients. He was just paid to help out her mother during her last few hours and carry out her last demands, not to fight with a little girl over her new residence in Europe. He tried his hardest all day to convince this stubborn girl that she must go live with her aunt. It was now dark and he had gotten nowhere. 

After her mother's sickness had taken her away, she was left with no family in New York. "Your mother told me that when the time came, you should be placed with your aunt. It's what she wanted for you Charlotte." He had to convince her. He wasn't fully paid until her last demand was met.

She freed herself from his grip. "Ya can't make me go! I'se stayin' in New Yawk wid me friends." With that said, she ran upstairs to her room. _'Why do I'se hafta leave. I lived heah all me life. All me friends are heah. All da people I'se know. Jus' ta live wid some strangah. I can't leave, I can't.'_  

Charlotte let her gaze slide out the window, where she spotted a newsie most likely walking back to where he stayed, if he had a place to go that is. Despite the warnings from her mother, she wondered the streets during the afternoons talking to many of the newsies. Sometimes she'd sneak out of her classes to eat lunch with them. After spending all the time she could with them, she started to talk like them, disappointing almost all her teachers. But they were her friends, and right now the only people she could turn to.

She grabbed some clothes, her favorite book, and what little money she could find, and threw it in a small bag. "Well dis is what I want fa me" she muttered under her breath. When the ever-nearing footsteps stopped in front of her door, she slipped out the window and ran as fast as she could.

Her auburn hair was flying wildly and combined with the darkness that was setting in fast, it made it almost impossible to see as she sprinted to the nearest alley. She turned the corner quickly and ran into something, or someone. The force of the collision sent Charlotte flying on her back. "Well, what do we have heah?" She opened her eyes to see two guys, both in bowler hats standing over her. She never seen them before but had the urge to get up and run. It was obvious that these were two people you didn't want to run into, especially at night.

Charlotte quickly brought herself to her feet, when the one she assumed that she ran into backed her against a wall. "Shouldn't a goil like you know ta stay outa da alleys at night." Having never even been in a fight before let alone cornered to a wall like this, she let her instincts take over. 

"So whaddya say sugah, me an' you—" He didn't finish before she threw back her arm and connected with the side of his face with a surprising amount of strength. By the look on his face, he hadn't expected her to do that either. He stood there for a while just stunned that she could hit that hard. She was a girl after all. Charlotte used that pause to her advantage and kneed him in the stomach.

"What da…" She turned to see the slightly larger of the two staring in astonishment at what she'd done to his friend. She was getting a lot of those looks lately, and she liked it. _'Maybe I'se shoulda fought moah often.'_ She watched him as the astonishment turned to anger. As he started to charge towards the girl she realized how much larger he was compared to her. With that her adrenalin rush came to a complete halt. _'Ah maybe not' _she thought as she cringed in fear. She waited for the sharp blow when she realized he wasn't coming towards her anymore.

"Comon Oscar, get up its da bulls." The two boys ran out of sight as Charlotte ran towards the alley beside her. If she knew one thing it was to stay away from the bulls. What if they're looking for her, to take her back to the docks? That no good idiot probably told the cops she ran off. All he cared about was getting his money. What if they take her to her aunt? What if they take her away from New York, her only home? 

She was starting to worry herself with all the what ifs that she didn't realize to look where she was heading and tripped falling flat on her face. _'Great, jus' great.' _When she looked back to see what she'd been so engulfed in her thoughts to miss, she couldn't breathe. One of her friends was laying on the ground, unconscious and badly beaten.    

A/N : Well what do you think? Its pretty ordinary for a beginning but it'll get better, I promise. Well, I'll post the next chapter when I get the chance…darn band camp. A lot of reviews might get me working faster though. ;-)


	2. It was just an Impulse

Once again, I don't own Newsies but if I did I'd be one happy goil. Instead I'm stuck with my... umm... fun little characters that aren't in the movie. Ain't life great.

A/N : Thanx to everybody who reviewed. You guys are fricken awesome! I'm a sucker for reviews. I always love the feedback. Well anywho on with my little story

                                              **The Past Is Exactly That**

**                                                                      Chapter 2**

Charlotte looked down at the horrifying sight of her closest friend laying on the ground unconscious. This was like something from one of her worst nightmares. People trying to force her to move to a place she didn't want to be, her first fight, and worst of all her best friend was in pain and there was nothing she could do for him. This day couldn't get any worse...could it? 

She frantically tried to wake him up but to no avail_. 'I can't take 'em ta da lodging house. I don't even know wheah dat is. I'se only hoid 'bout it.'_ Even if she had known where it was, there would be no way she could take him back all by herself. She wasn't exactly the strongest person she knew, although she had surprised herself after the earlier fight.

It was then that she heard the worried voices of some of the newsies searching for their missing friend. Now she could help them end their search and help her friend get back to the lodging house and get the help he needed.

As she ran towards the voices she could make out to who they belonged. "Blink! Mush, ovah heah! I found Specs, 'e's hoit! Hurry!" 

When she heard the two newsies start to follow towards her, she ran back to Specs_. _She felt a massive amount of guilt form in the pit of her stomach. _ 'If I'd a' ran inta that guy soonah, dey might not a' had da chance ta hoit 'em.' _

As Kid Blink and Mush started to carry Specs back to the L.H. Charlotte walked along and told them her first experience fighting with who she now learned were the "Delancey bruddahs". 

Fighting the Delancey's and getting away without a scratch was something all the newsies bragged about when they had the opportunity. Most even "improved da truth a little" to where it was more than ridiculous. In any other circumstance, Charlotte would be the first to push the believability of a story, but the feeling of guilt wouldn't let her alone. All she could think about was ways she could've maybe stopped this from happening.  

When they entered to the L.H. Charlotte saw all of the newsies waiting nervously for their friends return. When Blink and Mush had finally carried Specs up to his bunk, a crowd of newsies had gathered around them.

"Is 'e ok?"

"What happened?"

A flood of questions filled the boys' bunkroom. Everyone wanted to know what happened or what they could do to help.

"Alright, Bumlets, an Skittery youse guys find a doctah." Jack Kelly started yelling out commands taking over the leadership role that he knew ever so well. Newsies started scattering everywhere grabbing this and that as Jack shouted out different orders in the hopes of somehow helping their friend. 

Finally Skitts and Bumlets brought back the only doctor they could find at that time of night and showed him towards Specs' bunk. With that all of the newsies headed out of the room.

Blink and Mush started to answer the questions from various newsies. They had said everything they knew about how Charlotte fought Oscar, and found Specs. Although the star of the story didn't seem very interested in any discussion at the moment. She mentally separated herself from the conversation around her.

"Charlotte, shouldn't you'se be home at dis time a' night?" Dutchy asked almost seeming somewhat concerned. Dutchy had always been her second closest friend, next to Specs. Once hearing the question she was reminded of why she had been in that alleyway in the first place.

"Well..." she started to explain herself when her eyes started to gush with tears. It had never really sunken in that her mother had just died and she was alone in the city. Dutchy saw her struggling to answer his seemingly harmless question, so he pulled her away from the group of newsies clustered around them.

Charlotte felt better knowing she was only talking to Dutchy and not the whole group, but it was still painfully to retell the tale of her mother falling ill for no apparent reason and being taken from her. She also told him about her mother's greedy servant who was now trying to ship her off to Europe.

After she had explained everything to him, she was openly crying holding on to his arm for some sort of comfort. A few moments later her pulled her off of him. "I'se gonna tell Jack you'se need a place ta stay fa awhile." He walked over to Jack and began to convince him about letting the girl stay.

Moments later they both took her over to Kloppman's desk to sign her in. "Well, you'se can't sign in wid da name Charlotte. We'se gotta t'ink of a newsie name for ya." Jack sat and pondered about it for a moment. "You'se didn't t'ink 'bout fightin' wid da Delancey's you'se jus' did it like it was natural. So maybe we'se can call ya Impulse." 

Charlotte gave him a slight grin between her falling tears. "I like it. Impulse it is den."

Dutchy looked back at her. "If dat guy's as greedy as you'se say 'e's probably gonna be lookin' fa ya. You'se should maybe lay low fa awhile. Jus' stay inside da lodging house fa a little." Impulse nodded in agreement. 

They walked back towards the crowd waiting for the doctor to come back and give them news on Specs' condition. They didn't even bother to notice the shadowy figure lurking outside the window.   

A/N : Hopefully I'm holding you with a little bit a' suspense. If I'm not then I better get crackin' on the poor writing skills. But if I am, then my mission was successful. XD  If you guys what more, just push the little purple button below and review.  


	3. Now its jus' you'se again Skit

Disclaimer : I don't own Newsies *sniffle* I wish I did, but that doesn't seem to be working very well.

Shout~Outs 

**Slick**~ Yeah band camp is definitely cutting back on the reading and posting time, but since I don't march, it gives me a lot of time to write and plan more...umm twists and turns for Impulse and the guys. *Grins Evilly*

**Mads and Alex**~ Don't let the appearance fool you. Right now, deep down, I'm one lost little writer trying to figure what should happen next.  *searches house aimlessly looking for original plotline* Now where is it hiding?

*~On that note, if you got any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen, I'm all ears~*

Now on with the fic...

                                         **The Past Is Exactly That**

**                                                                Chapter 3**

The newsies all anxiously waited for a word from the doctor currently determining Specs' condition. Most had sunken into a chair or leaned against a wall giving the lobby a very depressing effect. The only energy in the room was coming from Racetrack who was impatiently pacing from one corner to another.

It seemed like an eternity had passed from the time the doctor came to when he returned with the much anticipated news. "Your friend is very lucky. He's mainly suffering from a slight concussion. The rest is just bumps and bruises. Just the same, it is my opinion that he should rest for one maybe two weeks."

A brief sigh of relief echoed throughout the L.H. Then they gathered what money they could find and handed it to the doc.

Dutchy then turned to face Jack. "Ya t'ink Impulse could stay heah, til Specs leaves." She jerked her head up in interest at the mention of her new name. "Dat way she could watch 'em, make shoah 'e's ok. Unless dey's still lookin' fa 'er den." Jack paused to think for a moment, and then smiled. "Yeah, dat sounds reasonable."

After the commotion died down, and Impulse's arrangements were decided, the newsies headed up to their beds. Almost all of them collapsed onto the mattresses and fell fast asleep on impact.

Impulse awoke to the sound of Kloppman waking the boys up to sell the papes.

"Skittery!"

"I didn't do it."

While the others slowly made their way to the washroom, Impulse allowed herself to glide back into her bunk. She had gotten very little sleep that night. Every time she'd close her eyes, the endless chain of what ifs filled her head. Once one was answered, two more would take its place.

She just wanted to go back to sleep, but she was already up and that was no longer an option. '_I guess dis is da life of a newsie.'_

**                                        º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

Jack and the rest of the newsies, minus Specs and Impulse, made their way to the Distribution Office. "Oh Mr. Weasel."

The usual routine that the newsies had become used to came to an end as soon as Oscar appeared behind his uncle. The huge purplish black bruise that covered the whole left side of his face could practically be seen a mile away.

"Oh deah me, what happened heah," Race had the largest smirk ever plastered on his face. This was just to good to pass up. "Didcha try ta fix ya face ah somet'ing dere Oscar, 'cus I'se coulda told ya dat dere was no way dat was possible." A roar of laughter filled the area.

As they picked up their papes, they couldn't help but start to laugh hysterically at the damage, or improvement, that Impulse did to his face. "So hows da othah fouh eyes doin'?" Dutchy looked up to see Morris grinning at him. He shot back a glare that would send a shiver down anybody's spine. This wasn't your basic you-better-watch-what-you-say type glare either. This was a full blown you-better-hide-and-fear-for-your-life type glare.

"Don't push your luck."

**                                         º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

Impulse jumped up instantaneously when she heard the almost inaudible groans coming from the nearby bunk. "Specs! You'se finally awake!" He barely nodded his head, finding that the pain was more intense when he moved. (A/N : I feel really bad for doing this to Specs but I have a reason. *gets on knees and begs for Specs' forgiveness*)

It then occurred to him who he was talking to. "Charlotte, why are you'se heah? Shouldn't you'se be..." He took a deep breath, wincing in pain as his rib cage felt as if it would stab straight threw his lungs. "Shh, da doctah said you'se need your rest." He looked back at her as if silently asking the same questions.

"Ok. I'se can tell ya why I'se heah, if an' only if you'se promise ta try an' get some sleep." He again nodded in agreement. She tried not to leave anything out, even if it was hard to relive the scenes over and over. Even though he hadn't said a word; the unsaid ones comforted her. "... an' now I'se known as Impulse."

The day was passing slowly, minutes seeming like hours, as Impulse watched Specs as he slipped in and out of what seemed like a very restless sleep.

Later that afternoon, Specs decided he wasn't going to get very much sleep no matter how hard he tried. All he could think about was what the Delancey's had let slip out before his vision went black. 

**                                          º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

Michael scurried through the papers and notepads lying in Charlotte's room. He had to find that little brat; she was costing him money everyday. As he searched for some trace of where she could possible be, he remembered back to when he had first arrived at this dreaded house.

He joined Chloe O'Connor's staff when he had heard about the large inheritance of money given to her after her parents died. Although she was somewhat rich, she treated her staff as part of her family. She thought they would all treat her the same. He had used that trust and kindness to his advantage, after all if anything happened to her, she thought of him like a brother and would find it in her heart to leave him her money.

He remembered the days as if they had just happened. Slipping the poison in her meals, all the while keeping her company as the life was slowly drained from her. Nobody had suspected a thing. 

When she passed he waited to collect his money, but to his surprise she would make him complete one last task; send her only child, Charlotte, to live with her aunt in Europe. Only then would he receive the money she had left for him. 

"And I thought this would be easy money." He muttered to himself still searching through Charlotte's belongings.

**                                          º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

As the newsies came back from their day of selling papes, they headed up the stairs to see if Specs had woken up yet. Sure enough Impulse was sitting by his bed listening carefully to whatever he was talking to her about. They supposed he had just finished whatever he was telling her, because she had just got up to walk to the washroom.    

"Specs, you'se finally decided ta get your lazy self up?" Dutchy joked, and walked over to his bed, the others close behind. "You'se gave us quite a scare fa awhile dere." Skittery remarked. "Yeah, we'se were all acting Glum and Dumb fa a little bit. But now its jus' you'se again Skit." Race ran off as he saw Skittery getting just a bit mad at his last comment. "Hey shuddup ya little Italian midget!"

Impulse came back into the bunkroom, to see Skitts running after Race. "Why ya little..." Shaking her head she yelled at them to grow up and walked back to the rest of the crowd gathered around Specs bunk. A serious look suddenly appeared on her face. "Guys, you'se should listen ta what Specs heard from the Delancey's 'fore he blacked out. We'se may have some problems..."

A/N : If you're not a person who normally reviews, I'm beggin' ya....from the bottom of my heart heah to click the purple button below and tell me whatcha think. If you are a person that normally reviews, then, what are you waiting for lol. I'll post the next chapter when I get a break from band, or a lot of reviews...which ever comes first. 


	4. Delancey's Plan

Disclaimer : If you really wanna read that I am poor and don't own anything, go back to other chapters. ;-)

Shout~Outs

**Mist **~ I found lots of stuff with caffeine and sugar so lots of new chappies on the way!

**Treble** ~ Thanx, its great to know that my first fic. wasn't a complete disaster. *Gets a huge grin*

Ok I got a break from band so, as I promised, here's the next chapter. *frowns* but come on people, I was seriously hoping to get the little incentive to write from a lot of reviews. I'm just not feeling the love heah. Oh well to those who have reviewed, I love you guys, you're awesomeness.

Special thanx again to **Shade** for helping my dumb self figure out how to use _italics_ and stuff.

                                                         The Past Is Exactly That                                                                     Chapter 4 The newsies gathered around Specs' bunk as he prepared to tell them about his encounter with the Delancey's. He winced at the thought, but he had to tell the guys what he'd heard. 

**                                         *~*~*~*~//\\Flashback//\\~*~*~*~***

It was getting dark, and Specs was running just a little late. He knew it was dangerous and just an overall bad idea but taking the alleys was the fastest way back to the lodging house.

"'Ey fouh eyes! 'Ey, we'se tawkin' ta you'se."

Specs felt a cold hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. He stared Morris right in the face. He instantly knew this would surely turn to become a very big problem, but he tried not to let it show. He glared, emotionless, back at Morris as he would whisper incoherent plans that only Oscar would understand. 

Without warning a fist jabbed straight into Specs' stomach, making him curl in pain. The next serious of punches turned into one big blur. One fist after another, coming from every direction, as the Delancey's just laughed at the suffering they were putting him through.

"Dat was da most fun I'se had all day." Morris just smiled at the barely breathing newsie crumpled onto the cold ground. "I'se jus' love soakin' newsies." The remark was made just to rub in their victory to the beaten newsie. His attention then turned to his brother. "I'se can't wait fa da plan we'se made ta actually start."

Oscar looked at him with delight at the mention of this "plan". Even Specs could faintly see the smirk appearing on his face. "Well wid da help a' our newsie friend, it should be startin' any day now." Oscar turned his gaze to Specs and crouched down beside him. "Dats right, one a' you'se little friends is helpin' us get our revenge on you'se all."

He got up just as Morris started to scream at him. "Why you'se tellin' 'em dat. You know 'e's jus' gonna tell da rest a' dem whad 'e knows now." Morris seeming like the brains of the operation this time, watched as his brother stormed off. He couldn't believe how stupid Oscar could be at times. He watched as his brother turned the corner quickly and seemed to stop in his tracks as if he ran into something, or something ran into him.

**                                       *~*~*~*~\\//End of Flashback\\//~*~*~*~***

"Well, dat's all I can remember." Specs leaned his head back on his pillow. 

"It jus' doesn't make sense. One a' us, helpin' da Delancey's? It jus' ain't right." Blink sat on the nearest bunk, trying to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together. 

"Yeah, an' Oscar was da one ta let it slip. I'se always t'ought 'e was da brains behind everyt'ing, wasn't 'e?" Mush then sat down beside Blink.

Jack looked around the room, quickly jumping to conclusions due to the recent news. "Well, it seems like one a' us is a traitor." His eyes narrowed. Glances drifted across the room. Many of them in disbelief; some in accusation.

Although most of them thought if Jack, being the leader, thought it was true they should think it was true also. Impulse didn't. She wanted to think this through by herself, without influences from Jack and the others. Sure she'd ask them their ideas for an overall view but she was making her own mind up. To her, something just didn't seem like it fit. Like Blink had said, it just wasn't right.

**                                           º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

Michael was coming to his wits end. He had tried everything; he called the cops, searched her stuff. He had even gone out searching for her on his own. Nothing worked; this was hopeless.

"Buy me last pape, Mistah?" a small newsboy looked up at him with one of the most innocent faces imaginable.

Michael grinned evilly. That was it, that was the clue he was looking for. Charlotte had always gotten in trouble for being around newsies. Talking like newsies. She was probably staying with newsies. He handed the boy a penny and made sure no one watched as he followed the small child back to the Lodging House where the newsies obviously stayed.  

It was dark by the time the kid had unknowingly lead Michael to Charlotte's new home. He had found a decent spot to watch from outside the window, nicely set away behind in the dark shadows. He waited patiently as unfamiliar newsies walked in and out of his sight range. Suddenly a new face appeared in the crowd of boys; a familiar face.

"Charlotte." The name slid across his lips as they curved into a sneer. He finally found his little paycheck in disguise. 

He darted up from his current position and made his way towards the door. "Just you wait you little brat, you'll get what's coming to you. And I'll get a nice little bonus." His hand reached for the cold doorknob when his body was jerked backwards.

"Whad do you'se t'ink you're doin'..." It was more of an exclamation than a question. Michael whirled around to see a figure standing behind the shadows that were just mere feet it front of him. "I was...I was just going to—" 

"I'se can see whad you'se goin' ta do. You'se was gonna take Charlotte." A piercing set of bright blue eyes broke through the darkness. "I'se can't let ya do dat." Just then a shimmer of gold came up and struck Michael on the back of his head.

A/N : As always I'd love to come back and see lots of reviews. They just give me that nice warm toasty feeling lol. Any suggestions would be good too. I'd love to hear what you'd all like to see...even though I am pretty sure of the outcome of this whole thing anyways.


	5. Spot ta da Rescue

**Disclaimer**: Can't you go back and read these things...geez! J/K Well if you really want to know, I own nothing, 'cept Impulse. (That's not really all that great)

Shout~Outs 

Thanx to the reviewers, I love you all!!! Sorry I was so late on getting this next chapter up. Caffeine was low, and band camp is consuming most of my time. I swear on all that is holy that I will work more on the story now hehe. Well as soon as I can break this writers block.

The Past Is Exactly That Chapter 5 

All eyes were on the door of the lodging house as the infamous Spot Conlon walked in. He looked over the room, taking in his surroundings as he searched for the Manhattan leader.

"'Ey ya Jacky-Boy. We'se need ta tawk." His eyes gazed once again around the room. "Alone."

Jack lead as Spot followed him to a room upstairs away from the others. Spot shut the door behind him and sat down quickly as he waited for Jack to get settled. "Little boidies have been sayin' t'ings to me again Jack. Some were sayin' somet'in 'bout the new goil heah, Impulse. An dey'se been tellin' me 'bout dat greedy bum dat was afta her. You'se should be watchin' her more closely, cause dat scum knows she's heah." 

He looked up more attentive at the last remark. Jack's eyes sent out silent questions of their own. 

"Yea, I know fer a fact, dat 'e knows she's heah. I'se jus' knocked 'em out in da alley by da window. 'E was looking in at her an was 'bout ta break in when I'se hit 'em wid me cane." Spot looked down rubbing the specks of blood off of it. 

"Should we'se tell her? What should we'se do 'bout dis?" Losing his leadership knack for a minute, he rambled out questions, looking to Spot for advice as to what should be done.

The two boys sat up in the room discussing the new situation with Impulse, as the others waited downstairs. Everyone had their own ideas as to what the urgent news was that had brought the mighty Spot Conlon over to Manhattan. Some thoughts had floated around the room; most were desperately trying to make the best out of the state of affairs that didn't look too promising. Dutchy on the other hand, realized that this wasn't good and feared for his friends.

After talking about the new arrangements with Impulse, Spot looked back at Jack. "Dey's also been tellin' me 'bout whad happened ta Specs, an dat da Delancey's have some sorta plan. Dis is whad brought me heah in da first place; I'se wanna know whad all you'se know 'bout it." Jack nodded and switched his mind to focus on the new topic at hand. "Well..." Jack proceeded in telling the Brooklyn leader everything. 

It had been almost an hour since either of the two boys came downstairs. Impulse walked silently over to Dutchy and sat beside him. He looked over at her. She'd almost never seen him this serious, and it was really getting to her. "You'se ok?" She waited for a response but only received a nod. "Right."

She shifted in her seat, trying to find a way to break the awkward silence, when jack walked down the steps. All the newsies immediately looked up. "Impulse, me an' Spot hafta tawk to ya." He motioned for her to follow him up. She glanced over at Dutchy one more time, and then headed up the stairs behind Jack. 

"Jus' listen," Jack began as he shut the door behind her. She looked around noticing the other boy that just glazed emotionlessly at her. '_Dis must be da mighty Spot me friends told me 'bout'_. "Dat guy you'se been tellin' us 'bout, da greedy guy who's afta you'se. Well 'e knows dat you'se heah. Its not safe fer ya ta be hangin' around."

Impulse's jaw drop when she heard the news. "Spot t'inks you'se should come ta Brooklyn wid 'em. Den when dat guy realizes you ain't heah no more an' starts lookin' somewhere else, we'se can bring you back."

She thought about it for a moment, and found out that this was basically her only option. If she didn't leave, Michael would certainly come back for her. That eventually would end in her being with her aunt in Europe. This would also mean a long time without seeing her friends.

Impulse rested her head in her hand, closed her eyes, and agreed to the arrangements.

**º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

She had spent way to long in the Brooklyn lodging house. She had lost count of the days some time ago. Not that she didn't like it there, but it just wasn't where she wanted to be. She missed her friends, and despiratly wanted to know how they were doing. Especially Specs, was he getting better? Every time she was ready to go back, something came up that made ruined it. 

Spot had tried his best to make her feel safe and helped her to fit in a little. They had become pretty close friends in the time that she was there. He even briefly gave her fighting lessons, which she enjoyed. 

"I'se goin' ta Manhattan tanight." Spot stated as he walked in to Impulse's room. 

He had been going down there a lot since she had came. She didn't very much understand why, but figured it had to do with the plan the Delancey's had said about. Every time she'd ask him about what happened, he'd give her a cold look and reply 'business'. She'd nod her head and change the subject, even more curious than before. She was around long enough to know not to push him.

"Tell da guys I said 'Hi', and..." He was used to this. Whenever he left for Manhattan, she would give him this long list of things to say to the newsies. He didn't care who she was, friend or no friend; he was nobody's messenger boy. "Yeah, yeah I'se know already."

When Spot returned that night, he almost had a smile on his face instead of the normal cold expression. "Guess whad?" Impulse just looked at him. "Fine if you'se don't want ta know..." he started to trail off and move away when she finally decided to give in. "Whad?" Her tone of voice was showing her annoyance with him and his game. He just smiled, "you mean you'se ain't gonna guess?" He only got a glare in response. "Ok. Da guys said dey haven't seen _Michael_ in a while an' dey t'ink 'e stopped searchin' dere. You'se can go back tamarrah."

Impulse about died right there. The words were music to her ears. 

**º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

Spot had walked her back in the morning and in no time, Impulse found herself standing in front of the lodging house door. "Ok you'se heah, now lets go back ta Brooklyn," he said jokingly. He knew there was no way she was leaving Manhattan anytime soon.

"T'anks fer everyt'in Spot." Impulse spit in her hand and held it out to him as he did the same. She thought it to be disgusting to shake hands like that at first but she warmed up to the idea after awhile. She smiled at him, turned, and just about flew into the LH.

She wondered around the bunkroom most of the day, trying her hardest to hold her interest in something. She was just too anxious; she couldn't wait till all the newsies decided to return home for the night. 

The first to come back was Skittery. He walked into the bunkroom looking totally disgusted with everything, but then again this was nothing new. "Hiya!" Skittery about jumped out of his skin as Impulse spoke from one of the bunks. "Bad day sellin'?" He smiled back at her, "ta say da least."

They started talking about everything, including the situation with the Delanceys. He told her that their _'newsies friend' _didn't exist. He went on to tell about how Jack, Spot, Snoody, and himself all found the brothers one night and beat the truth out of them. Oscar had somehow thought of the idea to say the so-called plan to one of the newsies so they would start to suspect each other. Specs was just unlucky in being the first Newsie they ran into. 

"So dats why da smartah one let it slip, it was all planned." Skittery nodded his head. "Deir plan had woiked for awhile though. It was bad; nobody trusted each othah. Total chaos." 

Impulse looked a bit confused. "So den why didcha all woik taget'er ta find out da plan?" Skitt laughed for a moment and then got back to telling her the story. "We were yellin' at each othah when we saw da Delancey's an' we all decided ta pay them back fer whad dey did ta Specs. Halfway t'rough it, Jack figured we had dem in a pretty bad way, and we'se could find out who dey's woiking wid."

Impulse started to tell Skittery about her time in Brooklyn when the rest of the Newsies started coming in. "Impulse!" She turned to see Dutchy and Specs standing behind her. She jumped up from the bunk and hugged both of them. "I'se missed you'se all so much!" Skittery slowly got up after her and walked over to the rest of the group.

"So you'se back fer good now?" Specs looked at her smiling. She nodded feeling the same excitement she did when she finally made her way to the LH earlier that day. 

She laid awake that night. Michael wasn't gone for good, and that meant it wasn't over yet. She might be safe for a while but it wasn't over. It wasn't over by a long shot. 

**A/N:** Sorry but I had to tie up some of the loose ends this chapter and end the first part of this story. Well anyways, more to come soon, and since its my B~Day you could all be nice and send some extra reviews my way hehe.


	6. Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Newsies, Splash (Sullivan) and Moody own themselves, I own Impulse. 

Shout~Outs 

**Splash Sullivan ~** I finally updated this lol. Hey, my computer crashed before I could save your friends' info. If you could send it again, or have them send it to me, I'll write them in the next chapter. I just needed to update and all, but I could still write them in if they wanna be in it.

**Stress ~** Birthday reviews...yay! Thanx so much. 

**A/N** – I know my name's Splash, but the Splash that's going to be in this story is Splash Sullivan. Sorry for the confusion, but I just wanted to clear that up before I started this chapter. I will be writing my Splash character in future stories. _Oh and the italics will be used so you know what's part of Impulse's dream._  

Moody and Splash, if I screw up your characters or something e-mail me so I can change it. I'm hoping I won't but just in case! Hehe

The Past Is Exactly That   Chapter 6 

The days had flown by faster than Impulse imagined. Spending time with her friends, being free, it just threw off her count of the days, most of which were spent selling with Specs, Dutchy, or sometimes Skittery. She had never really talked to him before her mother's death, but since she moved to the lodging house they had became close friends.

Even though she was having the time of her life during the day, she was left with only her thoughts at night. Well her thoughts and her nightmares.

_She gazed up to see a ship getting ready to set sail._ Impulse violently tossed her body in a different direction. _She looked in the other direction to see her friends hurt in the alleys._ She rolled back the other way. _Her hand stretching to grasp the other outstretched hand just slightly out of reach. _"No, don't leave me. Please don't go." Her eyes clenched tightly shut, she broke into a sweat, tossing and turning several more times. _She looked up trying to find a face that went with the hand she was so desperately reaching for, only to see darkness._

"Impulse, wake up! You'se having a bad dream again." She jumped slightly still shaken from the abstract images in the dream. Then adjusting to being in reality again, she turned to see her friend by her bedside. She wrapped her arms around him. Skittery looked at her and put her down back against the bed. "It was jus' a bad dream." He sat on the side of her bed. "I'll stay heah till you'se go back to sleep." 

**º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

"Impulse you'se comin'." She looked up suddenly, distracted from her thoughts, to meet eyes with one of the new girls to the LH, Splash. She ran her fingers through her wavy light brown hair as she waited for Impulse to finally get up from the spot she was sitting. Her honey colored eyes flashed Impulse the message to hurry. "All da papes will be gone by da time you'se walk down the steps."

When Impulse finally stepped outside the lodging house, Splash was practically dragging her to the Distribution Office. "Common, we'se ain't dat late." Splash turned her head in Impulse's direction, but kept up her steady pace. "Yeah, we'se ain't dat late, an' da Delancey's ain't dat bad." It didn't take a lot of brains to pick up on the heavy tone of sarcasm used in the statement. Just as she finally turned her head back to the direction they were going, she crashed right into someone.

"Oh my, I'se so sorry Moody!" Splash barely managed to blurt out the apology between her laughter. She knew it was mean to laugh but it was just so funny. Moody just sat on the ground for a little bit and gave Splash an I-don't-know-about-you kind of look while she hid her messy blonde hair back under her hat and dusted most of the dirt off of her once blue shirt. Even though she hadn't seen Moody all that much, Impulse had never seen her go anywhere without something blue on.

"Yeah, I'se shoah you are." Splash held out her hand to help Moody up. "I'se sorry, really." Moody got up and rolled her eyes as all three walked up to buy their papers.

Splash grabbed her papers first and waited for Moody. Her, Snitch, and Moody decided to all sell together today. As Moody started to walk towards the gate, Snitch came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So wheah we'se sellin' taday?"

**º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

"T'anks fer stayin' wid me last night." Impulse smiled at Skittery as they walked to his selling spot. "An' fer lettin' me sell wid ya taday." They talked along the way, occasionally shouting out the improved headlines. 

After improving all the front page stories, Skittery glanced over the inside looking for something with potential. He was getting fed up with the drab headlines when his jaw dropped open. "Impulse, you'se bettah look at dis." She walked over to him, puzzling over what had him so worked up.

Aunt Begins Search For Niece Two Years After Disappearance

Impulse read the article further. Silvia O'Connor, her aunt, began a search for her. By the sounds of it, her aunt had only decided to look for her after she found out about the money that would come with her to insure her care. '_Is it always 'bout da money wid dese people?'_ She looked back at Skittery with a troubled look filling his eyes, "we bettah tawk ta Jack, see whad 'e says 'bout dis." 

**º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

"Look ovah dere.." Moody spotted the Delancey's talking to a suspicious looking man that they'd never seen before. "I'se t'ink da Delancey's might be up ta somet'in." The three looked at each other wondering what to do until Splash broke the silence. "Well lets jus' find out." A smirk appeared on her face as she crept close enough to hear some of the conversation between the Delancey's and the other guy. Moody and Snitch soon followed.

"Whad's her name...Charlotte...with newsies..." They were too far to make out much more that a couple words every sentence. Snitch looked over at them. "I'se gonna find a bettah spot." When he got up he hadn't noticed the piece of pipe sticking out of an otherwise empty box. He tried to keep his balance but fell flat on his back, unfortunately making enough noise for the Delancey's to catch.

"I'se t'ink dey was tryin' ta spy on us." Morris stated the obvious. Oscar just glared at him amazed that he could be so dense. Then he turned his attention back to the three newsies they had just found. "Dat wasn't a very smart move." 


	7. Fightin' Problems

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait...I've been attacked by flu bug after flu bug. So basically, if I wasn't in school or at band I would leave my computer on and go to bed. Fun fun. Well anyways, sorry and I'll try working harder to fix this all up.

**Disclaimer:** Go back to other chapters if you wanna read this.

**Thanx to everybody who reviewed.** (I know I'm being lazy on the shout~outs, sorry)

Well, on with the story...

The Past Is Exactly That 

**Chapter 7**

The three newsies looked at each other, trying to figure out a plan of attack. It seemed that there wasn't one. When they turned back, each was staring face to face with one of the Delancey's group. 

Normally Splash wouldn't have thought twice about joining a good fight, but with Snitch and Moody having their hands full with the Delanceys, she was left with the strange man they were conversing with. Even with her height, she seemed like a little child compared to him. She searched her surroundings as he glared down at her, closing the space between them. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket, keeping his glaze fixed on Splash until he found what he was searching for, a small sliver pocketknife.

After being in a gang before, she recognized the silver glint of the knife from where she was standing and moved back before he had the chance to use it on her. Sure she loved to fight but she also knew when it wasn't very smart too, this would be one of those times.  

With little warning the man lunged at her. Luckily, Splash had already been aware of the knife and the approaching attack. She darted for the street, easily outrunning her opponent. After sprinting for a while she turned back to search for the man, hoping that she had lost him in one of the alleys she dodged into. She suddenly flew backwards as she ran full force into something. _'Dats da second time taday, I'se should pay attention moah often.' _

She laughed at her own thoughts and then brought herself up on her feet. She turned her attention to the bridge that she collided with. It was no surprise that after the chase she ended at Brooklyn. Splash had the best times at Brooklyn, mainly because of Spot Conlon. She loved him more than anything, although most of the time she didn't show it as much as she'd like too.

"Hey little girl, decided to stop running now?" She cursed under her breath. Everybody around there knew better than to call her little girl or anything else along those lines. Her body was already aching from her full out crash into the bridge and now he was insulting her. This was just not turning out to be a good day.

She drew back but she didn't have a lot of space until she was backed up against the bridge. He started to hold up his knife, as Splash got ready to fight. This had to be one of the most unfair fights she'd been in for a while. As he was about to start another attack, he received a blow from a cane to the stomach. Splash recognized it in an instant.

"Spot!" He nodded at her and turned back to the man who was now doubled over on the ground. "Don't you eva learn. You'se don't jus' come around heah an' start trouble wid me friends. An' especially not wid me goil."

**º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º~\/~º~/\~º**

"You'se really shouldn't spy on people. Its not very healthy ta do dat." Morris spat out evilly glaring at Moody. She just matched it, waiting for the right moment to attack. "Oh really, I'se didn't know dat." 

Snitch wasn't as calm as Moody. She seemed to be good at the whole sarcastic, snippy attitude when it came to the Delanceys and any other enemies she had at the time. Nobody pushed her unless they were willing to be soaked by the end of the fight. Snitch wasn't all that good at fighting, and at times like this he had regretted it. "We'se didn't heah anyt'in, I'se swear." His voice trembled as he tried to persuade the approaching boy.

"Ey, Snitch, are you'se guys done sellin' cuz..." Dutchy trailed off when he turned the corner and saw that the Delancey's were starting up another fight. He had hoped that they would've sold all their papers that way him and Specs would have more people to talk to at Tibby's. Dutchy loved being in with a big group of people. But today, it seemed that they would not be going to lunch right away.

"I'se t'ought I smelled somet'in." He glared at Oscar who was just about to punch Snitch in the jaw. Both the Delancey's turned their attention to the two newsies that decided to enter the scene. While Snitch took this moment to slip out of Oscars reach, Moody used it to punch Morris square in his stupefied face.

Oscar looked back at the blank spot that Snitch previously occupied. "Ey, whad da...ged back heah!" Just as he was about to grab Snitch, Dutchy spun him around and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. Snitch and Specs, being the non-fighters of the group, stayed off to the sides for most of the fight, coming in only when they were needed. But with Dutchy as mad as he was and Moody's fighting ability, they rarely even came close to either of the Delanceys.

Knowing their defeat, Oscar grabbed his brother by the arm. "Jus' you'se wait, dis isn't ovah." They started to run off when Morris turned around, "Yeah, wait till you'se see whad we got in store fer your friend _Charlotte_." He stressed the name out as much as possible. Oscar turned gritting his teeth and flung his arm in Morris' stomach, "Shaddup!" With that both of them were gone.

Dutchy wiped the blood off of his busted lip and walked over to Moody, who was holding the new cut on her arm. "Dey nevah learn..." Dutchy laughed as they went over to Specs and Snitch who were waiting for their return. "Common, lets go ged some lunch. All da fightin musta woiked up me appetite." Moddy smiled and held on to Snitch's arm. 

Dutchy and Specs exchanged glances. It made them uneasy knowing that the Delancey's had learned Impulse's real name. That means they had to have talked to someone about her. They both knew the Delancey's had something planned, but was it for real or just another one of their pointless threats. 

**A/N:** Please people that don't normally review...can you please review??? I wanna know if I should keep this going or if I should change half of it, or whatever. Please just tell me what you think!!!  


End file.
